McDonalds
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Nick oneshot It's late. He's tired. She's tired. An unexpected meeting at McDonalds sets her head spinning, and did she really just have a frozen moment at the sight of him? So that's what it's like to be speechless...


**Eh…this is super long. Maybe I got carried away? Lol**

**Okay, so I'm not completely a lost cause. I forgot Nick Jonas' birthday! Yay me! Yes, I'm glad about this, because it means I'm not a completely obsessive, hystericaly, crazed, insane fangirl. In fact, I wouln't have remembered if Radio Disney hadn't mentioned something…and then I was excited! But not because it's Nick Jonas' birthday, but because it's **_**my**_** half birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nick Jonas, Jonas Brothers, McDonalds, or any McDonalds food. (although those French fries sounds sooooo good right now…)**

___________________________________________________________________

It was late, and she was tired. Beyond tired. And who wouldn't be at nearly midnight after working a seven hour shift at McDonalds after school all day? Carter nodded to herself absently. Yes, she had a right to be tired.

"Car, go grab me some napkins?" Shaun called out, but she didn't reply as she made her way slowly and retrieved a large handful, taking her time walking back to the drive through pick up window, "Today would be nice." She heard the sarcastic comment just before she entered the small room.

With a glare, Cater handed her somewhat new friend what he had asked for, and he turned to the customer and gave her some of the napkins, wishing the tired looking a lady a nice night.

"Rude." Carter said shortly, easily keeping back a smile at the boy her age.

"Well," he frowned, sandy blond hair falling into his eyes before he flicked it back, "maybe if you weren't so slow..."

"I'm tired. What's your excuse for being rude?" Carter shot back, folding her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"I had school today too!" Shaun replied, "Remember us talking about being seniors earlier?"

"Yeah, but you haven't been working since four." Carter pretended to scoff, throwing her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulders as she spun and walked off.

"Don't toss your curls and stalk off!" Shaun called after her, head popping out of the doorway a moment later with a glare and Carter stuck her tongue out at him.

"Waves not curls." She tossed over her shoulder.

"Whatever!" he rolled his eyes, smiling now that their act was over, "Maybe you should-Oh, customer!" With that, his head disappeared back into the room.

Carter tapped on the wall as she walked back up front, having seen someone come in a moment ago. Habitually, she reached the front counter, giving the person a moment to look at the menu while she got the computer ready to put in a new order.

"Need more _napkins_!" Shaun's voice called in a taunting tone, and Carter knew he was just kidding. She smiled before turning around to reply.

"Get them _yourself_!" she called back to him, mocking his tone with a laugh before turning back to the customer who had stepped up to the counter, apparently ready to order. She hoped she hadn't kept him waiting.

"Hello." Carter spoke up, still sounding cheerful from Shaun making her laugh. The computer was ready for a new order, so she lifted her bright blue eyes upward, realizing she hadn't even bother to look at the customer yet.

Her blue eyes met warm brown ones, and Carter felt herself freeze. It had never happened to her before-freezing up on a customer-but there was something about his brown eyes that drew her in. Carter took in a sharp breath, almost positive she heard him do the same. She must have imagined it.

It was a full seven seconds before she could get her mind up and working again, "What can I get you?" she sounded breathless, still unable to drop her gaze. His silence gave her a moment to tear her eyes away and take in his appearance briefly.

He looked to be somewhere around her age-and just as tired too. There was a small smile playing at his lips, despite his looking like he just wanted sleep. The stranger stood just a couple inches taller than her. Carter noticed his half worn looking converse, and smiled to herself at their similar shoe preference before moving on to notice his blue skinny jeans.

In the back, Shaun could be heard taking another order, and Carter wasn't sure if maybe she should ask the guy before her again what he wanted. Instead she finished her examination of him.

He wore a gray long sleeved button up shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath. The button up was open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows though, giving his attire a more casual look. Carter didn't have much time left, and noticed at last minute that he was wearing a plain chain around his neck, the charm she assumed was there beneath his t-shirt.

"I'd just like three BigMacs and sodas." He spoke politely, and Carter had to frantically regain herself as she tore her gaze away from him and put in his order.

"For here or to go?" Carter asked robotically, once again looking up at him. His dark brown-almost black- curls looked partially windswept as if it had been a long evening.

"To go." He replied.

Carter punched in the order automatically, knowing that he was going to say to go before the words had been spoken. There was no way he could eat three Macs unless it was his usual-and his waist wasn't large in the least.

"Okay, just a couple minutes and it should be up." She replied, unable to meet his eyes as she licked her lips nervously. What was with her? Why did he have such an affect on her-he was a complete stranger!

But he had acted the same way. Frozen when their eyes met.

"Thanks." Was all he said, but Carter liked the way his voice sounded. Telling him his total, she gave him his change, daintily dropping the coins in his open palm because she didn't want to make physical contact at all for some strange, unknown reason.

Shaun was already in the back preparing the food, Carter could hear so she focused on busying her hands with getting him his cups. It was an awkward silence-at least that's what it felt like for her. But she didn't know why. It wasn't like they knew eachother.

"Slow tonight?" he asked, glancing around the deserted building before landing his eyes back on her with a half, yet very tired, smile.

"Very." Carter sighed.

"You look tired." He surprised her by speaking up in a friendly tone.

"I am…You look tired too." She spoke up, wondering why he was being friendly. Most costumers didn't care at all what the employees had to say unless it was something about the food.

"A _very_ long night." He informed her with a grin, making her cheeks feel warm, "But it was really fun."

"The state fair?" Carter guessed, knowing that it was right around that time-usually mid to late September was when the fair was in town, meaning McDonalds was often swamped with families stopping for dinner before going home.

He shook his head, though, a strange look passing over his face a moment before he replied, "Concert."

"Oh, man, I love concerts." Carter replied simply, smiling at the many she had been to, "Who'd you go for?"

At this, Carter was curious as he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again with a furrowed brow, looking quite uncertain. How hard could that question really be?

"Food's up." Shaun's call from the back came, interrupting their awkward, albeit strangely friendly, conversation. Carter didn't hesitate to turn and grab the food, not missing the slightly relieved expression on they guys face before she did so.

"Here you go." Carter handed the bags to him, brushing away the disappointment that he had to leave now. Briefly, she wondered who he had ordered for besides himself. Probably his girlfriend. At this, Carter scoffed at her own disappointment at the thought.

"Hey, what's the date?" Shaun called to her, and Carter frowned, trying to remember what numbers she had written on her school papers a few hours ago. The date evaded her though, and the customer interrupted her thoughts.

"The sixteenth. September sixteenth." He spoke up thoughtfully, and Carter tossed him a grateful smile before calling back to Shaun. The customer hesitated, and she silently wondered why.

"Seventeen…" he mused, and Carter frowned at his speaking to himself.

"Excuse me?" she piped up, unable to keep her curiosity in check as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing." His eyes met hers again, almost making her breathless yet again. She wondered why that happened.

"You said it's the sixteenth, right?" Carter asked, making sure she had heard correctly, "Not the seventeenth."

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely the sixteenth…I was just thinking..." he replied vaguely, giving her a sheepish smile before he went on, "It's my seventeenth birthday, and I suddenly feel very old."

"Oh." Carter chuckled, "I know the feeling. Well, happy birthday…uh…"

"Nick." He filled in her silence, and she had to argue with herself a moment about whether or not that was really a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Nick." Carter smiled, meaning her words and wishing he didn't have to leave. But that was silly. They didn't even know each other, "Are you just passing through here?"

_It doesn't matter!_

Her guess was confirmed with a nod, "We just came for the concert."

"We?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy. And it _wasn't_ stalling to keep him there.

"Me and my brothers, parents, and band." Nick replied instantly, almost by habbit before a wince crossed his face and Carter knew why.

"…band?" she asked softly, wondering why she was getting a déjà vu feeling. As if she was missing something that she should have caught from the beginning….

"Yeah…" Nick looked worried now, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Carter." He flashed her a smile. The thought that he had looked at her name tag when she first took his order distracted her from the previous curious conversation.

"You too, Nick. I hope you had a great birthday." Carter spoke sincerely, awkwardly setting her hand in his outstretched one, feeling it would be rude to ignore his offered handshake. His hand was warm and smooth.

Carter's eyes widened slightly and she felt suddenly warm as she pulled her hand away. There was a momentary silence before he cleared his throat and took a few steps toward the door.

"Thanks, Carter." He said, just turning to walk out the door and nearly running into someone.

"Dude, what took so long? We thought maybe the polar bears got you or something!" the guy Nick almost ran into spoke up enthusiastically, and Carter laughed and could tell he was hyper. The two walked out together and she watched them until the darkness disabled her ability to see them talking animatedly anymore.

"You can go now, I guess." Shaun spoke from the back, "Gerald should be here soon."

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!" Carter called back cheerfully, tossing her apron and grabbing her things before running out to her car. Too bad it was empty and there was no sign of any car that might have been Nick's.

When she was safe in her car, doors locked, windows open, Carter turned on the overhead light, listening to the city sounds outside, the familiar sound calming her down. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore as she opened her palm of the hand she had shaken Nick's hand with.

There was a small piece of crumpled up paper in her palm and she unfolded it with stupidly shaky hands, finding a phone number on it. Strange. She hadn't thought him the type to leave girls his phone number. And she _definitely_ wasn't he type to keep or give given phone numbers a second glance. That was just stupid.

After a moment of indecision, Carter grabbed her cell phone and entered the number to send a text. She was being really stupid, and kept telling herself so. But there was just something about him…

**Happy birthday.**

It took a moment for her to get the courage to press send, but she did. It didn't take long for her phone to vibrate with an incoming text and she felt her heart speed up slightly as she opened it.

**I've never left anyone my number before. I don't know why I did this time. I'm sorry. I will leave you alone.**

Carter was momentarily taken aback, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have texted him in the first place. _Of course you shouldn't have!_

**I've never used a number given to me before. I don't know why I did this time. I'm sorry. I will leave you alone.**

She sent the message feeling a little disappointed, but read his almost instantaneous response.

**So maybe there's a reason we were both stupid… Lol**

Carter grinned, knowing that he was willing to talk to her now that they both knew it wasn't the normal thing for them to do. She texted back eagerly, a voice in the back of her head telling her that it was late, she was tired, and needed to stop texting and focus on leave the McDonalds parking lot.

**Maybe there is. What did you mean when you said you were traveling with your family and band?**

She liked her message. It was straightforward. It didn't take long for him to reply-obviously he wasn't doing anything of significance.

**You really want to know? You promise not to freak?**

Carter frowned, wondering what he was talking about and quickly texted her short reply.

**Yes and yes.**

This time it took longer and Carter wondered if maybe he had decided she was too nosy. Annoyed at her disappointment at not getting an immediate response, Carter turned her car on, preparing to back out when her phone lit up.

**Ever heard of Jonas?**

Carter gasped slightly at the words, everything falling into place now. Oh, she had been so stupid to text him. Now he would think she was just some freaky fan girl.

**Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. Whether you believe me or not.**

Why did it worry her so much that he might stop talking to her? Just because she now knew why he looked so familiar didn't mean anything, really. He was still the same as when they had talked in McDonalds. Still the same guy she had a strange "moment" with.

**I believe you. I hope this doesn't mean you'll stop talking to me.**

Carter actually laughed slightly at his text, wondering why he thought his fame would be something she would hold against him. It made no difference to her.

**Of course not. Makes no difference to me. I have to drive home now. No texting while driving. (: Happy birthday, Nick J!**

Carter set her cell phone on the seat next to her, backing out of the parking space before exiting the parking lot and entering the city streets, completely unaware of the grin on her face as she did so. Why did it make her so happy?

She was humming softly to herself, driving carefully since it was so dark and late. Her window was still down, blowing her hair around in a way that would bother most people. As Carter listened to the city sounds, she wondered how far the Lucas Brothers were by now.

At that moment, her cell phone lit up in the seat next to her. Carter never found it so hard to resist the urge to text while driving.

"Happy birthday, Nick." She whispered cheerfully to herself, grinning still.

**So….what do you think? I think it's insanely long. Maybe I should have cut it back a bit. The idea just grew and grew and grew!!! I was surprised that I was sad when I finished. I was having fun with the idea- it even crossed my mind to make it a ****full length story****!**

**Please review- tell me anything, everything, and all that you think!**


End file.
